A Chat
by kepc
Summary: A ONE SHOT... In the aftermath of Fiona and his falling out with Stevie , Alex lives a solitary life without much joy but has regular chats with his housekeeper Rhonda while eating his breakfast in the morning . She knows him better than most and sees through his gruff exterior to the heart of a lonely man.
1. Chapter 1

Throwing back the doona Alex Ryan lumbered into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Waiting for the hot water to come through properly he fronted the toilet and lifting the seat began to pee.

Flushing the toilet he waited again as the shower temp regulated itself and stepped in.

Lathering himself up he lets the water run its course down his body as it rinses suds into the swirling shower drain.

Although clean he stands with the steaming water pouring over him thinking about the day ahead.

...

Wiping the condensation from the mirror he shaves and brushes his teeth, applies deodorant and without much thought after shave.

In his room he dresses and hanging up the towel opens the door out into the hall.

An aroma of freshly brewed coffee lets him know Rhonda is already in the kitchen.

Alex laments ,he lives alone, sleeps alone, showers alone and dresses for himself at least he doesn't have to eat breakfast alone the housekeeper is here Monday to Friday and he likes her company.

...

Rhonda is in her early sixties and has been the Ryan family housekeeper since Alex was a young boy.

Rhonda probably knows him better than most people.

She's been his sounding board throughout his life and as the Mother of two daughters and three sons has a wealth of experience on all sorts of issues.

She has seen his anger at its worst but has never been on the receiving end.

Alex smiles to himself when he thinks of all the times she's calmed him with a few words or even growled at him instinctively knowing which tack to take with him.

...

Pushing the door open he grins and says "Good morning Rhonda."

Turning she smiles at him and says. "Good morning Alex. How are you today?"

He gives her a half grin and says "I'm ok."

Shaking her head she replies "We've known each other a long time Alex don't start lying to me now."

He walks over and pours himself a coffee and taking a sip he says "I'm lonely Rhonda really lonely."

As she walks past she gently rubs his arm.

...

"Pancakes this morning Alex! How many would you like?' She asks changing the subject.

"Just two thanks Rhonda." He replies his thoughts far away.

"How about four! A bloke your size can't survive on two!" She bullies.

He smiles and says "Right four it is."

Walking back over to the bench she chuckles and says "Remember when you and Nick would have pancake eating competitions?'

With a mouthful of pancake Alex replies. "I always won but he kept trying."

"Put some more in your mouth Alex I can still understand what you're saying." Rhonda quips.

He laughs at her chiding of his manners and says "Sorry."

She smiles at him.

...

Looking at him thoughtfully she offers. "I saw Stevie yesterday."

He stops chewing and looks at her.

"She looks well." Rhonda adds.

He looks back at his plate and pushes another piece of pancake onto his fork.

"I always liked Stevie. No nonsense kind off girl." Rhonda offers then adds. "Just the sort of girl you need."

He rises from the table with his cup and moves over and refills it with hot coffee, takes a sip and sits back down.

"Why would you think that?" He asks.

"Oh I don't know I think just the chemistry between you." She says.

"What you think we had chemistry?' He scoffs.

She frowns at him and growls "You know you did Alex. Plus your Father did everything in his power to keep you apart and that was because he knew she gave you the strength to be the man you should be."

He stares at her and asks "But aren't I already that man?"

She gives him a beautiful smile and says "I don't think you are Alex. I think there is so much more inside you."

She watches as what she has said registers and he smiles encouraged by the first positive thing he's heard in awhile.

...

Alex finishes his breakfast and takes his plate and cup to the sink.

Thanking Rhonda he walks into the living room.

Standing for a moment he surveys the area and feels the emptiness deep inside.

Fiona cleaned him out of furniture and emotions.

The house looks how his heart feels, empty with tiny pieces of evidence strewn about reminding him of happier times.

Alone he stands in silence, listening to the emptiness and decides it's time to fill his home and his heart again.

Turning he moves back into the kitchen.

...

"Rhonda!" He calls.

She pops her head around the corner of the pantry and says "Yes Alex."

He looks at her and then down at the ground and says "When you saw Stevie, did she ask about me?'

Rhonda's face beams and she says. "Always Alex. Every time I see her she asks after you. She tries to do it in a roundabout way but the conversation always swings back to you."

He smiles and nods and says. "I was thinking I need to buy some new furniture and I was wondering if you thought asking Stevie to help me would be a good idea?"

Rhonda smiles and replies. "I think that would be a lovely idea Alex it might take away some of the emptiness."

He looks at her and she grins and adds. "She knows you so well Alex and I'm sure she'll help steer you in the right direction."

He grins and says. "Thanks Rhonda."

"You're very welcome Alex." She replies.

...

Regan and Moira are sitting having their breakfast when Stevie returns to sit down.

"Who was on the phone?" Regan asks.

Stevie smiles but looks confused when she replies. "It was Alex! He wanted to know if I'd drive into Fisher with him as he needs to buy some new furniture and thought I could help him choose the right style."

Moira and Regan look at each other grinning as Stevie looks at the coffee in her cup.

Moira asks. "What did you say?"

Stevie grins and says "I said yes because I was too shocked to say anything else."

They all laugh.

...

"Rhonda!" Alex calls.

"I'm in the laundry !" She replies.

With his hat on his head, keys in his hand and a smile on his face he tells her. "I'm heading over to Drover's to pick Stevie up and we're driving to Fisher so I won't be in for lunch."

"Oh that's nice Alex. Tell her I said Hello." Rhonda offers.

He nods and says. "Yeah I will."

"And Alex there's a small parcel on the bench for her. I baked some of her favourite biscuits." She tells him.

"No worries."He calls as he moves outside grabbing the parcel on the way past.

...

Sunshine streams through the window of his car and Alex feels better than he has in months.

Glancing across at the parcel on the seat he grins when he realizes he's been railroaded.

Rhonda made the biscuits this morning before he rang Stevie.

She knew he'd ring.

Smiling he turns the Ute towards Drover's Run and Stevie.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part two of a one shot! Chit Chat double shot** ! **I hope part two does justice to part one?**_

Alex holds the door of his Ute open as Stevie steps in and can't help but notice she's wearing a perfume that he has always loved.

He debates whether he should comment and decides against it as things between them are very different than they were before and he doesn't want to upset her before they even get off Drover's Run.

As Alex closes the door Stevie feels a little disappointed that he never commented on her perfume like he used too.

When he climbs in beside her she notices how clean his Ute is and grins knowing he's cleaned it fairly recently.

"Bout' time you cleaned the Ute." She teases.

Pausing from putting the car in gear he looks at her and quips" Well I figured if I didn't you'd have a go at me."

She smiles at him and says. "Well come on then let's get this show on the road."

...

Driving along they chatter about the weather, stock prices, grain harvest, silage and the latest technology in ploughs.

Half way to Fisher they have built an easy and safe rapport.

"So what furniture are you buying Alex?" Stevie asks and instantly the rapport wavers because it makes him think about Fiona and all that she put him through.

Stevie looks over at him and can see it on his face and instinctively reaches over and touches his arm and says " Alex forget how you came to need furniture think of something else if it makes it easier."

"It just makes me really angry ya know?" He offers.

"I know." She says softly and turns back to watch the road and wait for his lead.

He waits for his anger to subside and smiles to himself Stevie never pushes she just waits.

...

Time ticks by and they drive along in silence and neither is concerned as it's a comfortable silence each just happy to be together.

As they pull into Fisher Alex says "I know how I can do this Stevie."

She looks at him waiting for his idea.

"We'll pretend we're going to be flatmates and we have to start from scratch." He offers.

She looks concerned and replies. "Oh I don't know Alex."

His face drops when he realizes he's over stepped the mark until she grins and says "You'll probably want some gaudy bloody painting to hang in our room and then I'll yell at you and you'll yell back, the poor salesgirl won't know where to look."

He laughs as he opens his door and says "I have great taste in paintings Stevie you'll love what I pick."

"I doubt that Alex! I seriously doubt that." She quips as she follows him into the store.

...

Together they have a wonderful time and are amazed at how much their taste in furniture is alike.

After choosing a dining setting and a side board for the dining room they move into the living area as Alex decides he'd like to change the look and feel of the house.

Without telling Stevie he has realized he needs to erase Fiona and Harry from his life so he can start a fresh and new furniture will help him do that.

What starts out as a need to replace items becomes a purge of the past and Alex embraces everything about the shopping trip.

...

The salesman shows them several lounge suites and they sit and flop onto them and Alex tries to lie down on a few but they're too short, he flirts with Stevie and at one point drags her onto the couch beside him to see if its comfy for both of them.

The salesman asks what colour scheme their home is as he assumes by their ease with each other that they are actually a couple.

They play along enjoying the private joke and have a wonderful time until Stevie asks. "Would you mind if we just looked at them ourselves for awhile?'

"What's up Stevie?' Alex asks as the salesman moves away.

He watches her face and knows she's struggling when she says. "Alex a lounge suite needs to be something that grows with you, like when you're single, have family, grandchildren. If you're smart you buy something that grows with you and I think if that's what you're after then you need to buy a classic leather lounge suite. It will cost you more but it will last a lifetime."

He smiles and says. "Ok which one do you like?"

She looks shocked and asks. "So just like that."

He nods and says "Well I could yell at you if it makes the bargaining better for you."

She laughs and says. "Come on then and we'll find the salesman."

As they walk towards the office side by side he pushes her and she lands on one of the couches and he just keeps moving.

...

Alex is thrilled with the suite they eventually agree on and also buys coffee tables and ottomans.

Stevie thinks their finished but Alex informs her he wants a new bed so they thank the salesman and head off in the direction of bedding.

"What sort of bed do you want Alex?' Stevie asks.

"A comfy one." He replies.

She looks at him and says. "You're not helping Alex."

Grinning he asks "Well what would you suggest?'

Following her she stops at a single bed that's designed as a red racing car and says "I think that one would be perfect for you Alex."

Grinning he teases "So I could race you off to bed."

As soon as he says it, he regrets it because her expression changes.

"Stevie I'm sorry, that didn't come out right..." He begins.

She holds her hand up to stop him speaking and says "If you think sexy lingerie and a kiddie's race car goes together then you don't know me as well as you think you do!"

She stands grinning at him and she knows he thought she was serious.

...

He laughs and picks her up and runs down the narrow isle and tosses her onto one of the huge king size beds on display and says "What about that one then?"

She laughs as she bounces to a stop and sits and reaches over for a pillow and lays back and says "Yeah I like this one it's got bounce and it's so soft."

He stands grinning at her.

She asks "It's your bed too what do you think?"

He launches himself onto the bed and the force of his weight almost launches her off the side.

She squeals laughing as he grabs her arm stopping her from rolling off the edge.

As he drags her back into the centre he is leaning over her.

He looks down at her as her eyes twinkle with mischief and her red curls drape messily across the bed and he has an over powering urge to kiss her.

Neither moves until the salesman says. "Imagine how much better it would be without me standing here."

...

As Alex pulls the Ute to a stop at Drover's Run he says. "Thanks for today Stevie I had a lot of fun."

With her hand on the door handle she looks back and says. "Yeah it was fun Alex."

She opens the door and he says "Stevie!"

Again she looks back willing him to ask for a good bye kiss but he hesitates and instead says "When the furniture arrives would you come and have dinner with me?"

She smiles broadly but quips "That depends on whether you're going to cook?"

"No I don't think you'd like my cooking, I'll get Rhonda to cook us something special." He offers.

"That would be really nice Alex. I'd like that." She says as she closes the door.

...

Walking inside she smiles to herself thinking about the day and the fun they had and wonders if perhaps things might be alright after all.

As she reaches the back door she wishes he'd kissed her, even just a little goodbye kiss would have been enough.

Her phone registers a message.

Stopping she opens her phone and the message is from Alex.

She smiles as she opens it.

In the darkness of the night the screen shines brightly and all the message reads is _**X**_ but it speaks volumes.

...


End file.
